1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an acoustic transducer assembly comprising two housing parts providing an acoustic transducer cavity containing the acoustic transducer body and a resilient sealing gasket. The acoustic transducer cavity has a sound passage through the housing wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of acoustic transducer is frequently used as acoustic sources, for example providing alerting signals for mobile telephones. For example when the acoustic transducer is used as a buzzer for a mobile telephone, a sound pressure at 10 cm distance in the level of 100 dB or even higher is required by some operators in order to be able to hear the alerting in noisy conditions. For achieving this sound level the buzzer frequency is tuned to the resonance frequency of the buzzer. Furthermore a resilient sealing gasket is provided in order to guide the acoustic energy from the transducer directly from the outlet on the transducer body to the acoustic openings on the housing of the mobile telephone. If the acoustic energy is leaked into the phone housing, the effective acoustic energy passing through the acoustic openings on the housing is reduced. This affects the loudness of the buzzer signal.
However mobile telephones are getting smaller and smaller. This also reduces the space for the transducer cavity. It is difficult to obtain a sufficiently effective sealing of the acoustic path from the outlet on the transducer body to the acoustic openings on the housing of the mobile telephone.